Buried in Snow
by goldfish078
Summary: Team Rocket has gotten a temporary promotion that sends them to the top of a snowy peak in searh of the phantom pokemon, Mew. But Jessie finds more thatn what she bargained for at the top! Oneshot


Rawr, I'm back and this time with Pokemon fan-fiction! It's Team Rocket centered, but not Rocket-shippy (Curses, I love Rocketshippyness) Oh well, there's always next time. This one's mostly Jessie centered, Enjoy

Dislcaimer: I do not own Team Rocket (How sad) If I did, Jessie and James would already be together!

Buried in Snow

"Jessie, wait up for us!" James called out. He and Meowth were struggling up the steep, snowy slope a good 20 feet behind their leader. Jessie turned to face the pair of stragglers

"If we don't hurry we'll never make it up there by nightfall. Get moving!" she stomped off ahead, not slowing down. This was their big chance and they couldn't mess it up. Though Jessie could see why James and Meowth were having some difficulties. Anyone would find it hard to travel in the harsh weather, even Jessie herself. But she pushed the cold thoughts out of her head and stumbled up the mountain as fast as her feet could carry her through the deep snow.

Jessie paused and tugged at the collar of her now black Team Rocket uniform. It was new and didn't fit as well as her old one did. But when she, James, and Meowth had gotten the temporary promotion, the three of them had been happy to discard the previous ones. Jessie had been so happy to finally get the break they deserved, even if it was only temporary. The Boss merely wanted to try them out to see if they had what it takes. That and he had no one else willing in the A rank group willing to go out here for this mission. But Jessie jumped at the chance.

"Jessie, I'm frozen. Can't we stop here and set up a fire or something?" James wheezed. It seemed as through they had caught up. Jessie pause and turned to face them.

"I told you we have to make it all the way up to the top before nightfall." she said again. James left out a long sigh.

"If you say so."

"Right." Jessie concluded before turning around to start back up the mountain. And Meowth trudged behind her.

"Why did we even agree to do this?" James asked Meowth, who was walking next to him.

"Beats me, it was Jess's idea." he pointed to the leader. James nodded.

"Jessie, tell me again why were doling this." he said again.

"Because James, this is the promotion we've been waiting for all along. This is our chance to show the Boss that were not just a pair of screw ups."

"But I was happy being a pair of screw ups." James whined, more to himself than to Jessie. Jessie glared at him anyway.

"That's not what you said when we got this job!" she growled at him. James nodded, afraid to say anything back in fear of making her angrier. Jessie turned and started walking again. James and Meowth followed close behind.

"You know," James said to Meowth. "I was never really happy to be coming up the mountain."

"Me neitha." Meowth said. "I don't do well in da cold."

"Jessie was the one who really wanted to do this." James spoke as Meowth nodded his head in agreement. "No one else in all of Team Rocket wanted to do this either."

"Yeah, and I know why too." Meowth said. James looked down at the pokemon.

"You do?"

"Sure I do. Haven't you ever heard?" Meowth asked. James shook his head no.

"Well, I'm not positive on the exact details, but about 25 years ago another top Rocket member was sent up her for de same reason we were."

"To find that Phantom Pokemon, Mew?"

"Yep, dat's da one!" Meowth said, pausing briefly before continuing. "This Rocket member did find the pokemon at the top but,"

"But what?" James asked. Meowth looked up at him.

"Da rumors back at headquarters all say she died in some freak avalanche caused by Mew."

"So that's why no one wants to come up here." James pondered. "But then why was Jessie so excited to take the job? Doesn't she know what happened?"

"I'm pretty sure she does." Meowth replied.

Meanwhile, up in front, Jessie showed no signs of tiring or slowing down. Very few times did she look back to see if her teammates were following her. As long as they were at least attempting to keep up, she didn't have to stop.

"Jessie, hold up!" James called from behind. Jessie turned around without saying a word, although James noted the very angry glare on her facial features at that moment.

"Hurry up; we're almost to the top." Jessie said. She pointed to the peak of the snow covered mountain to prove her point. James nodded and went to stand beside Jessie.

"Then let's go." he said, temporarily taking the lead. He figured there must be some reason why Jessie wanted to come up the mountain so much and he wasn't going to hold her back. Plus, the look on Jessie's face when he took the lead was a rare and priceless one.

"James, what are--"

But Jessie was never able to finish her question for at that moment James tripped over an ice covered rock that was sticking out of the mountain and fell, his legs hanging dangerously over the edge of the ridge they were standing on.

"James!" Jessie lunged forward into the snow before her companion slip off the edge. She grabbed his hands with hers and pulled.

"Don't just stand there Meowth, help me!" Jessie yelled through gritted teeth as she struggled to get James to safety. But James's foot kept slipping due to the ice on the side of the peak.

"Right!" Meowth said, also grabbing onto James hand to pull him up.

"You could help to you know, James." Jessie grumbled.

"I'm trying! There's too much ice!" James struggled. Jessie gave another pull in attempt to bring him to safety.

And then she paused.

"Why did you stop pulling?" James whined.

"Shush." Jessie said. "I thought I heard something."

"But I'm still falling!" James said. Meowth kicked his arm to shut him up.

"What did ya hear, Jessie?" Meowth asked.

"Hmm, I guess it was nothing." Jessie spoke softly, straining her ears to hear the faint cry again. A scream from James brought her back to reality.

"Meowth, did you pull him up?" Jessie asked.

"Me? No I didn't!" Meowth said, confused. Jessie looked back at James, who was currently half buried in a small snow drift, mumbling something incoherent.

"Maybe he pulled himself up?" Meowth suggested. Jessie didn't say anything, merely looked around, thinking to herself.

Meanwhile, James had pulled himself out of the snow drift, shivering.

"What happened, Jimmy?" Meowth asked him. James shrugged his shoulders, shivering. He looked aver at Jessie, who was still looking around.

"Something wrong, Jessie?" James asked her. Jessie turned to face him.

"No, it's nothing." she said, walking over to where her teammates stood. "I just thought I heard something."

"Well I didn't hear anything." Meowth said, kicking at a small pile of snow. When he did, something on the ground caught Jessie's eye.

"Jessie, what are you looking at?" James asked her. Jessie looked back up at him and shook her head.

"It's nothing." she said. She looked up to the sky, which was beginning to turn a bit pink with the setting sun. "Why don't you to go on ahead so we make it on time." she told them.

"Aren't you coming?" James asked her.

"I'll catch up, I just have to take care of something first." she said impatiently.

"Oh, okay." James said while turning around to continue onward. Meowth followed right behind him. Jessie watched them leave.

As soon as the two were out of earshot, Jessie bent down to unearth the small object that had caught her eye from the snow.

"Where is it?" she grumbled while digging. When the two had walked off, Meowth had kicked some more snow, covering it up again but Jessie was sure she had seen it. Finally her hand struck something and she pulled it out. The front was caked with snow and the edges were ripped and worn. But even from the back of it, Jessie could tell what it was.

Jessie moved her fingers ever so carefully to remove the icy snow from the front of it, revealing a very worn and faded image underneath. With the last bit of snow gone, Jessie could see what it was clearly now and it brought a small tear to her eyes.

_"Mommy, where are we going?" a young Jessie asked. She was sitting on the small bed that belonged to her mother, Miyamoto. The bed was old, ripped in some places and was found in someone else's garbage on the street, but Jessie loved it anyway. She often sat with her mother in it at night to hear stories before bed. But today she sat next to an old leather bag being packed with clothes and other items._

_"We aren't going anywhere, Jessie." her mother began. "Mommy has to go on a trip for a little while and you are going to go stay with a friend."_

_"Which friend?" Jessie asked._

_"Mommy's not sure yet." Miyamoto said as she tossed her Team Rocket uniform into the bag. Out of curiosity, Jessie pulled the short, black dress back out. _

_"What's this Mommy?" she asked._

_"That's what Mommy wear's to work everyday." Miyamoto said simply. _

_"Where do you work, Mommy?" Jessie asked. Miyamoto sighed before replying._

_"Mommy works with a group called Team Rocket." she said after some thought._

_"Do you work with pokemon?" Jessie asked, admiring the bright red "R" on the front of the dress. She traced her fingers around it._

_"I do. I work with Pokemon everyday." Miyamoto walked back over to her young daughter and gently pried the dress from her and put it back into the bag._

_"I wanna work with pokemon when I grow up too, just like you do!" Jessie stated. She hugged Miyamoto around the waist. _

_"You do, huh?" Miyamoto said with a strained smile. _

_"I'm gonna travel the world just like you and look for pokemon!" Jessie said._

_"Just like me?" Miyamoto asked. Jessie nodded and let go of her mother. _

_"And I know you have to leave for your job, but you'll be back for me soon!" Jessie concluded with a nod of her head._

_"That's right." Miyamoto turned from her daughter and pulled the zipper on the bag to shut it. She picked it up be the handle and slung the bag over her shoulder. _

_"Ready to go, Jessie?"_

_"Just one more thing!" Jessie ran down the hall and into her rather small bedroom. Miyamoto paused, waiting for her daughter to emerge again. When she did a few minutes later, she had something clutched in her hands. _

_"For you, Mommy! So you'll always remember me!" Jessie handed the object to Miyamoto. Miyamoto turned it over to look at it. Jessie had given her a single photograph. The picture itself was kind of fuzzy and in it, Jessie had her hands over her face, but Miyamoto smiled anyway._

_"Thank you Jessie." _

_"Now whenever you look at it, you'll think of me and you'll never forget me!" Jessie said._

_"I would never forget you." _

"She kept the picture." Jessie cried silently as old memories resurfaced. She clutched the photo in her hands and wiped her eyes on her sleeves.

"Mew." a small voice cried out behind her. Jessie paused and turned, finding herself face to face with the Phantom pokemon, Mew.

"So you are real." Jessie smiled, "My mother was right." Jessie turned away and looked back up at the sky. She noticed it was beginning to snow slightly.

"And that means the rumors are true." Jessie spoke softly. The pokemon floating beside her mewed in reply.

Jessie stood up and turned to face the sky. She wiped another tear out of her eye and clutched the photo close to her heart.

"I'm glad she never forgot me." Jessie said to the Mew. She turned around to face it, but when she did so she found that it had vanished. She looked around for it, but the only thing that she noticed was that the snow was falling heavier now.

"JAMES!" Jessie yelled at the top of her lungs. Hopefully he wasn't too far ahead to hear her. A few seconds later, she saw two figures come into view.

"What is it, Jessie?" James asked from about 20 feet away. He and Meowth started making their way back down the mountain.

"Let's turn back." Jessie said when they reached her. She smiled as she pocketed the photograph she found.

"Are... are you alright Jessie?" James asked her.

"The cold must be gettin' ta her." Meowth said.

"I'm fine." Jessie told them. "But the weather's looking bad and I have a feeling we won't be seeing a Mew up here."

"Why not?" James asked.

Jessie thought for a moment. "It's too cold for anything to live up here." she finally concluded.

James looked down at Meowth and shrugged his shoulders.

"You coming?" Jessie asked

"But if we leave without the Mew, the Boss will demote us again.

"Oh, I don't really mind." Jessie said as she walked on ahead. James watched her incredulously as she slid down an icy patch, humming a small tune to herself. He looked back at Meowth.

"Just when I though I had her figured out."

"Oh well." Meowth stated. Then the two of them climbed down the mountain after Jessie, calling for her to wait up.

END

AN: Hope you liked it, and as always, please review! Oh, and I also have a picture from the stroy posted on my art sight that I drew if you're interested. It's on my DeviantArt accont, which you can get to through my Fanfiction profile! Thanks again.


End file.
